


Road trip with a dysfunctional family

by Neverland_8n



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Angst, I’m to tried, Modern AU, Road Trip, sorry if this is boring, there is no ships in this, well maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 14:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16724943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neverland_8n/pseuds/Neverland_8n
Summary: Live in a car for 2 days, in the middle of winter, with a cat, jock, artist, professional driver, and Kanan. I think I’m going to lose my mind.





	Road trip with a dysfunctional family

**Author's Note:**

> First Star Wars rebels fanfiction this show and it’s fandom are so dead. but whatever. were still going.

 

 I was halfway through listening to Billy Eilles album don’t smile at me when Zeb decided to yank out my earbuds.

I was entirely angry by now. I was halfway through freezing because the car had broken down his heater and Zeb was being the most annoying person ever by talking about his boyfriend who basically   crowned the best person in the world because he can’t stop talking about him.

“ do you want him to eat there’s a McDonald’s is coming out” the tall football player said with a bit of annoyance is voice 

” what?”

 It’s sometimes hard to hear Zeb through his sick Australian accent 

“ do you want something to eat”

 

"Sure”

 I put my earbuds back in. I really didn’t feel like talking to anyone. It have been a long half of year at school between kids bullying from for I’m pretty sure no reason other than the fact that I’m adopted and the fact that getting back into school was a bit weird. I always have a hard time at school I really don’t like classes and I usually find it hard to focus. I mean do you have been so bad I was adopted by Kanan and Hera. But thing is I have been passed through foster homes for so long and been adopted almost twice now that I got used to the feeling that I’m about to be abandoned. 

 I look over to Sabine who his drawing what looks like the fox or some sort of animal. she is pretty good at art I mean she is majoring in it for college.  Kanan and Hera look like they’re having a very very very fired debate on something which isn’t unusual.  I could see chopper playing around in the back he’s not one for cages at all the last time I tried to put him on your muskrats both my eyes out and tried to kill me so we just let him go around in trunk of the car. 

 I finished up listening to don’t smile at me as  Zeb gave me a cheeseburger. I wasn’t one for McDonald’s and I definitely do think about their stuff is very artificial but whatever.  I’ve put on Alec Benji as I look out the window we have been traveling around wath looked like the Rocky Mountains. we had just came back from British Columbia  and we were heading to Seattle and then down to Portland and then finally we can make it back to California it have been freezing throughout winter I don’t understand why Kanab and Hera thought it was a good idea to go skiing. I didn’t even know how to ski going down that mountain was basically like sending me a deathtrap. 

Zen tapped me on the shoulder probably saying to me that I should take out my earbuds. at least he’s learned.

” what do you want” I say

” just want to talk you. been off and your little imaginary lands and listening to music for about two hours now, maybe you can have human interaction’s” he looks at me with a little bit of evil in his eyes. 

“Hi”

“Wait Ezra what have you been listening to for the past few hours” Kanan says

”Hamilton and Billie Eillish”

” who’s Billie Eillish?” Kanan asks

 Almost unanimously me Zeb and Sabine All sigh. 

“ only, like the best artists of this generation” Sabine says 

“ true” Zeb  agreeing with Sabine statement.

” Yep, Kanan you’re  definitely tool to know who she is“ I says as I open up my phone to look up her music videos.

”  first of all I am not too old to know if your new artist are I mean I know who Katy Perry and Taylor Swift are and second of all wait really Eilish is a girl“

Sabine respond with “ first of all Kanan  Taylor Swift and Katy Perry are no longer cool and they’re pop artist so they’re not even close to anything I listen to you nor Zeb nor Ezar listening to and second of all yes Billy Eillsh she’s a girl”

” see use your music video” I pull up the vertical video of you should see me in a crown. 

Kanan screens looking at the video almost as white as a ghost.

” WHAT IS THAT!!!!!!” 

Sabine looks back at me “Ezra  why did you show him THAT video“

Me and Zeb were laughing so hard I couldn’t even hear her. 

“ sorry Kanan” I say “ it was just to funny”

” OK when your we’re getting home you have to  do all the chores“  he says sternly I knew I couldn’t login myself out of this situation.

” Fine” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank for reading this trash of a story. Now I need to go to bed.


End file.
